Hard Habit to Break
by charmingbrenda
Summary: a feel good romantic fic about Brenda and Dylan. took place 5 years after Brenda left for London,Dylan has been sober and didn't do drugs. they both agreed to do their thing apart and be officially together when Brenda decided to go back in BH.r&r guys..
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story, I know I have few unfinished story but I really wanted to write something new…I got a major lost of inspiration for my other stories…but I think starting a new one can get me into continuing them so bear with me please…

So about this story, well, it doesn't follow the show actually, this takes place five years after Brenda left, Val still moved in with the Walshes after Brenda left, but the difference is that she never went after Dylan. She and Kelly still clashed yeah, that I can't write out. Dylan didn't do drugs, he still have his money, continued his college with the gang, no Toni. Jim and Cindy moved to Hong Kong due to Jim's work, casa Walsh is still owned by the walshes, and the gang was just starting their adult lives. Dylan and Brenda we're not _officially _together, they decided to do their stuff apart first, then when the timing is right, they would be together for sure.

Let me try to write a good BD fic..I'm a sucker for it…let me know what you think…advices are welcome and enjoy reading!

_I do not own any of the characters here.._

* * *

After almost 5 years, Brenda Walsh is finally on plane to LA. She look outside her window and nervously thought of her friends, _the gang _she thought, she haven't been in contact to anyone one else except for Donna, Valerie her brother and of course her Dylan, although her e-mail contains at least one message from the others almost everyday, she hadn't replied to any of it. And now, finally, she's going back to where she really belongs, Beverly Hills.

**The Pitch Pit**

"Ok so, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon, we have everything ready for our little get together at the good old casa Walsh" Steve said, he and the rest of the gang were there for their afternoon "catch up" thingy. "God I can't believe, she's coming home, finally" he added.

"Me either, but I'm happy...She's missed here and I missed her, i know time and distance were in between us for years but it doesn't change the fact the she really is one of my best friends" Kelly said with a sad expression on her face. She and Brandon are dating and thinking of getting married, they're officially together for almost 5 years now and she's glad that whatever drama happened between her and Brenda were all behind them, permanently.

Donna smiled at Kelly, "Well we all have time to make up for the lost years, and I'm telling you, I'm freaking excited to see her and have her here again." Donna said laughing at her choice of words.

"I just hope Dylan is here, he's been everywhere for his charities and business for quite sometime now." Andrea said

"Don't worry chief, I sent him a message and I'm sure he's on his way here too." Brandon said smiling at the thought of his conversation with Dylan through email.

**At the Plane**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Valerie asked her long time best friend. Valerie has been living with Brenda for like over a month or so, she was burnt out with her job in New York and she wanted to surprised Brenda, but when she got there, Brenda was already thinking of coming home and then she too decided to come home with her and quit her job in New York.

"Hmmm just thinking about Beverly hills" Brenda said facing Valerie

"Don't worry I'm with you, I know you'll feel awkward at first, that is just sooo normal, but you'll feel at home in no time, that's for sure." Valerie assured Brenda

"I know, I'm just nervous and yeah it'll be awkward at first" Brenda said, imagining her welcome party, knowing Brandon, he would absolutely plan a get together for her. "But hey, they're my oldest friend in the world..." Val gave her a what-about-me look "except for you of course…we're history...Ancient..." Brenda said laughing at her friend's antics.

"That's more I like it..." Val said winking and laughing at Brenda too "God, we so have to make this trip lively, just the thought of seating here in like a day? arrgghh" she said getting herself comfortable in her seat

"Just sleep Val, it'll be easier and before you know it we're in LA already." Brenda said as she too gets herself comfortable and begun reading her book.

"Wait, before you pull yourself into that book, what about Dylan? Does he know that you're coming back, we're coming back?" Val asked pulling Brenda's book out of her hand.

Brenda rolled her eyes and snatches back her book "I think so, Brandon told me that he sent an e-mail to him telling that I'm coming back and I did too"

"Well, he'll be there for sure…I don't understand you, that guy loves you, even when we're…"

"Spare me the details my friend" Brenda cut her off and they both laugh

"We're together, you dirty minded, I felt what every girl must've felt when they were with Dylan, romantically or not he loves you Bren" Val continued

"I know, but we need to do this right and if we have to wait till now to be together then be it... we kind of let each other do our thing with no string attached and now that I'm coming back to Beverly hills, that my friend is his clue." Brenda said with a dreamy look at her face. Dylan has been calling her regularly, they were talking almost everyday, and they remained close, probably closer for the last five years. Dylan never stopped asking Brenda to take him back, but Brenda didn't let her feelings for Dylan clouds her better judgment. She needed to finish acting school and be somebody in London theater community before coming back to Beverly Hills, and she talked to Dylan into finishing college too and getting his life together before they finally decide to be together.

So that's what Dylan did, he finished college together with the gang and made investments with Jim as his adviser and boom...He's a successful business man in his early 20's. He's been sober for 5 straight years and he only have Brenda's word to hold on to but he still manage to be the man he is now.

**4:30 Pm LAX**

"I can't wait to see her..." Brandon said looking around; they just got there in time for Brenda's arrival.

"Honey relax, she'll be out here anytime now…" Kelly said, she felt nervous, after five years she's going to see her friend again.

After 15 minutes of waiting, finally a familiar voice was heard "Brandon!!" Brenda shouted

Kelly and Brandon turned to see her almost running towards them; Brenda enveloped Brandon into a I-so-miss-you hug. "I missed you Brandon…" Brenda said almost in tears.

"I missed you too Bren, but breathing would be good for us, you know…" Brandon joked, Brenda pull away and gently smack Brandon at his chest

"Well, I'm sorry..I just missed you" she said hugging Brandon again

"You know, I'm kidding…hug away sis…" Brandon said

"Ehem!!" Valerie cough loud enough to make Brenda and Brandon pull apart "what's this? I don't get a hug? I'm here too you know…" she said hugging Brandon

"Hello to you too Val… I didn't know you're with Brenda…" Brandon said hugging her. He looked at Kelly who was just looking at them not knowing what to do. When Brandon and Val broke their hug, he looked at Kelly, Brenda and Val followed his gazed

"Hey!" Brenda said coming towards Kelly "I didn't noticed you…how are you.." Brenda gave her a hug too; she felt weird but pushed her thoughts out of her mind immediately. "I missed you"

"I missed you too… I just want you to have time with Brandon first… he's been missing you badly…specially these last few days…" Kelly said as they broke apart

"Not true" Brandon teased Brenda "oh what would I give to see that famous death glare of yours sis…" the group laughed.

"Hey Kel" Val greeted her, they may not be best friends but they remained casual through the years.

"Hey val..." Kel greeted back.

"C'mon, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us…" Brandon said, helping Val and Brenda with their stuff.

**Casa Walsh**

"Ok, they'll be here in 5 minutes" Donna announced as she received a text message from Kelly.

The gang waited until they heard a doorbell.

"Ready sis?" Val asked Brenda

"As ready as I can be…" Brenda answered

Steve went to open the door, the gang closely followed, and as soon as the door opened they all shouted "welcome back Brenda!"

"And Valerie" shouted Brandon through all the hugs and kisses going on, the gang looked and Val and hug her too.

"Now, it's time to party…brunette babes in town…" Steve said and the gang laughs at him.

When they were all settled at the back yard where the gang prepared a BBQ party, Brenda told them her stories in London, and how Val end up wit her.

"I can't believe I'm looking at you Brenda" David said

"Believe it David… and I'm here for good… so get used to it." Brenda said

"I see that London agrees with you… you're looking hot my friend…" Steve said looking at Brenda from head to toe. Brenda shook her head and said "Glad to know that you never changed Steve…" making everyone laugh "what?" he asked "I'm just telling that you look prettier than the last time I saw you.."

"Thanks Steve…"Brenda said

"Ok, I'm here too you know…" Val changed the topic "and we're glad to inform you that we're both here for good…"she said holding up her beer, the gang cheered and drunk their beers "I'm going to have Brandon's room, Brenda can have her old room back, and you can have the master bed room" pointing at Brandon.

"Figured…" Brandon said "wait, you two sharing a bathroom? Unbelievable." he looked at Brenda to Val

"It's ok, I kind of get used to it, since she's been with me for like over a month…" Brenda assured Brandon

"Hey I'm not that bad…"

The gang chorus "yes you are…" making them all laugh, they all knew how slow Val can get when inside a bathroom.

"Wait…" Brenda said looking around "I thought you told Dylan?" she asked Brandon

"I did…"

"That's why I'm here." everyone turned around to see Dylan standing with blue roses in his hand. "Partying without me guys?"

Brenda stand up and runs towards him and jumped in his opened arms "I missed you." was all Brenda could say.

"I miss you too Bren" Dylan held her for what seems likes hours.

"Is that for me?" Val asked, the gang and her walk towards Dylan and Brenda

They broke their hug and Dylan said "nope, sorry Val, it's for Brenda...Of course." he handed her the roses and Val acted hurt and pouted.

"I missed you... I didn't know that your coming too." Dylan said hugging Val

"Well, I can't stay in New York forever… I file a leave and went to Brenda, and then I decided to come back here with her so I quit my job and here I am..." Val explained to Dylan

"Now, we're complete…" Andrea said

"And what does it means?" Steve asked they all looked at him "duh… group hug of course…" he said opening his arms for his friends…"

With that, they group hugged and continued to party. After about three hours of more catching up and eating and drinking, everyone started to leave until only Dylan, left with Val and the twins.

While cleaning up the party mess, Dylan stared at Brenda. "What?" she asked

"I just couldn't believe…finally you're here…" he walks towards her and hug her from her back "I missed you"

Brenda faced him and put her hands in his face "I missed you to Dylan…"

"Ok, love birds were going to hit the sack.." Brandon said causing them to break up their hug "I'm glad you're here Brenda…" he said hugging his sister once more "same here" Brenda replied, then Brandon headed upstairs.

"See you guys tomorrow…" Val said following Brandon upstairs

"Good night" Dylan and Brenda said in unison.

Dylan look back at Brenda, Brenda saw his eyes and knew immediately what he wanted. "sooo…" Dylan started but Brenda cut him off

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mister…" Brenda said sternly. "Help me clean this mess."

Dylan shook his head, Brenda knew him so well "yes ma'am…"

"Then we can go to your place and you can continue looking at me like that…." Brenda flirted with him

"That's it." Dylan threw the last beer bottle on the garbage bag and pulled Brenda into a rough yet passionate kiss. "You're killing me woman." He said looking to her eyes. Brenda smiled. "But... I know that you're tired from your flight and from the party, so I'll let you get some rest now." Dylan said hugging her.

"A million points for you McKay…that is so sweet of you… and I think your right…"Brenda said flashing Dylan her sweetest smile. "But you can sleep with me…I mean sleep beside me in my bed if you want…" Brenda offered him.

"Now, how could I refused an offer like that?" he said scooping Brenda and taking her in her bedroom.

"Put me down Dylan…" she said struggling from Dylan's arm

"As you wish." he gently put Brenda into her bed, kissing Brenda once again, he look at her eyes, "I love you Brenda…"

"I know…"she said kissing him back "now let me change" she said standing up.

Dylan let a small laugh and lay back in the bed, he waited for Brenda but he fell asleep, Brenda saw him sleeping and smiled, she slowly went beside him and Dylan automatically have his arms around Brenda's waist and they both drifted to sleep.

_______________________________

_Thank you so much for reading… please review and tell me how it goes… ideas are welcome too… stay tuned for updates. --charms_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys. This is one story is a write-whatever-i-have-n-my-mind case. So bear with me, I'm not sure about everything and you guys can help me by reviewing and making some suggestions. Remember, this is just a feel good romantic fic, no heavy drama, no confusing characters or story lines, just BD and their love for each other and for the gang._

_Here's the chapter two... I hope you like it._

* * *

"Everyone descent?" Valerie have her hands covering her eyes as she walk through Brenda's room from their bathroom, Brenda and Dylan stir a little and look up to Val.

"Good morning to you too Val." Dylan said still feeling sleepy.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys actually had the night without exploring each other" she said giggling.

"Hello? Some of us have jet log and needed to sleep few more hours…" Brenda said covering her head with her pillow.

"And some of us made breakfast for our official morning here in the land of the rich and famous…"Val said jumping into Brenda's bed, "c'mon get your ass out of that bed before I kidnap your Dylan…" she said teasing Brenda, and she knew this will make Brenda fully awake.

Brenda got up, giving Val her not-so-funny look and sigh "what did I do to get a friend like you?" she said getting out of the bed, Dylan watch both with smile, they were like kids. He knew they were really close but he never really seen them in action.

Three of them made their way to the kitchen where Brandon is waiting for them patiently. "Finally" he said upon seeing them.

"Morning…" they greeted him in unison

"Morning you three kids." Brandon said smiling at them

"Wow." Brenda said looking upon the table, they have eggs, hotdogs, bacons, fried rice, bread and tuna spread, juice and coffee "now I'm officially home" she took her seat next to Dylan and started to fill Dylan's plate with everything

"Bren..." Dylan stop her "go eat, I can do this…thank you.." he said making sure that it'll come out sweet and appreciative. Brenda gave him his plate "thanks…I know you're hungry too… eat… and get more sleep after this ok?"

Brenda just smiled at him _God, he's so sweet and so understanding…. Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him _she thought.

All four of them ate breakfast and did some catching-up since they didn't really talk that much last night with all their friends getting Brenda's attention and all that.

Brandon went to his job after his breakfast with his sisters and Dylan, he's currently working with L.A. News Chronicle as one of their journalist. He love his job and the pay is ok and he's getting a lot of experiences from covering different events around the city, plus he gets to do what he loves the most which is writing.

Brenda went upstairs while Dylan and Val cleaned up their breakfast mess, after sometime, she heard a soft knock and sees Dylan opening the door

"I'll probably go now, I need to unpack and clean my house, I'll call you later ok?" Dylan said as he seats besides Brenda.

"Ok, I need to unpack too, and take some more rest… I still feel tired…"Brenda said

Dylan reach out to Brenda's face "ok, you take some rest, and we'll do something later tonight or in some other day…"

Brenda smiled at him "what about be here around 7sh, take me out to dinner?"

"Do you really have to ask me?" Dylan said returning smiles to her.

"Wait, I want to see Nat later… rain check?"

"You're the boss of me…" Dylan said kissing Brenda on top of her head.

"Bye… and Dylan." Brenda called after him "thanks for the night…" she said sincerely

"That's what I'm here for… to be just right beside you anytime…" Dylan replied looking deeply into Brenda's eyes. "And I love you"

Brenda smiled at him and nod at him "I know… thanks.." they stare a bit more then Dylan was the first one to broke the trance and went out of Brenda's room.

Brenda went downstairs around 3, after taking a nap and unpacking her stuff, she found Valerie watching TV "why do you have so much energy? You haven't slept since breakfast?"Brenda asked Val sitting lousily beside her.

"Nope, and I don't know why but I feel ok…really." Val said assuring Brenda "hungry?" she asked her

"Nope… I'm still full from the breakfast…" Brenda said with a laugh "I haven't eaten like that since… come to think of it… since my last morning here before going to London…"

Val laughed "anyways, what are you up to? I mean now that your in LA, I'm assuming you'll have job eventually"

"Yeah, I have few auditions to go to and a screening for a TV show"

"TV show? As in charmed-Dawson's creek-Buffy TV show?" Val asked excitingly.

"Yeah something like that… but don't get your hopes up…I said I'll do screening, I'm not sure if they have something for me though."

"Doesn't matter the fact that you're screening for a TV show makes me proud of you…go girl."

"Yeah but I think I need to spend a little more time with Dylan first before we both get back to our lives." she sigh "I mean, he do have businesses to take care of and I have a career to focus onto."

"Speaking of businesses, we need to check out Dylan's club! And I need to get laid ASAP" Brenda looks at her in disbelief "what?" Val asked laughing at Brenda's reaction "I need to… it's been months... and I can't believe I waited this long…"both girls were laughing now. They were disturbed by a doorbell, the look at each other mentally asking one anther who could that be?

They both went to answer it "hey. you what are you doing home?" Brenda asked her brother

"Well, I can't seem to concentrate on my work with me constantly smiling and thinking about you dear sister… I still can't believe you're here." he said giving Brenda another hug "and you too Val…" he added pulling Val into a three-way-hug.

"Brandon, I know how you feel, I'm sorry it took me five years to come home." Brenda said

"It's ok, I'm proud of you, doing everything by your own… and being a successful theater actress there… that is something Brenda." He said

"Ok enough about this before we all start to remember our childhood back in Minnesota." Val said changing the mushy mood of the twins.

"How about we three go out and see Nat?" Brandon suggested

"Yay! I'm going to change now…" Val said as she runs upstairs

Brenda almost said yes until she remembers her plans with Dylan "wait, let me call Dylan, I told him to take me there later tonight… "

"Tell him were going to go to after dark later… I'll call everyone… we need another night of celebration sis…" Brandon said smiling at her

"Ok, thanks again Brandon… I'm happy to see you…but" she laughs "don't do it again if you want to keep your job ok?"

"Yes ma'am! Just this day" Brandon said promising Brenda

Brenda called Dylan and told him about the plan, he agreed to pick her up. She then went upstairs to take a shower while Brandon calls everyone who all said they'll be there.

"Anytime now Brenda!" Valerie called, it's been like ages since Brenda said that she'll be out in a minute. "I can't believe her…what's taking her so long?" Val asked Brandon

"It used to bug me back then, but when she went to London, I realized that I miss waiting up for her to get ready for class, night out, party or whatever… so I've no complains now.." Brandon said putting his both hands up in the air.

"Brenda! Dylan is here…" Val shouted again, seconds later they both heard footsteps rushing downstairs "I knew it!" Val said victoriously.

"Why you…" Brenda glared at Valerie and Brandon who were both laughing at her

"It's about time honey." Val said "and Dylan is..." they heard a knock "actually here now…"

"You are saved by the bell Val." Brandon whispers to her as Brenda opens the door

"Hi…… there." Dylan said looking at Brenda, she looked beyond hot and pretty.

Brenda was wearing skinny jeans, stiletto and a black hot top! Her hair was curly and her make up were done lightly.

"Hi Dylan! How do I look?" Val being herself, modeled herself in between Brenda and Dylan who both laugh at her

"You look nice val." Dylan answered "and you…" he looked at Brenda "you look hot my Bren."

"Why thank you Dylan… you look yummy yourself too!" Brenda said winking at Dylan

"Eeeew" Brandon and Val said in unison "ok, we have to go now kids… scoot!" Brandon shoos them all out of the door.

Soon after, the four of them arrived at the peach pit where Kelly has been waiting for them for almost 30 minutes "finally! You Walsh twins never changed!" she said kissing Brandon

As Brenda about to say something she heard Nat "Brenda!"

"Oh my God Nat! I'm so happy to see you… I missed you and I missed the mega burgers and pies and everything about peach pit!" Brenda hugged Nat

"Me too, I've seen some pictures of you through Donna and I'm proud of you honey." Nat said "now go get your table… everything is in the house ok?"

"Nat…" Brenda started "I wont take no for an answer" Nat said "ok… for just for tonight" Brenda said defeated

"You bet…"

As they all ate, Kelly asked Brandon "how's your day?"

"Good actually, never been better." she said looking at Brenda

"I'm happy for you Brandon I can see and feel your happiness, and I'm happy too now that Brenda is here.. Do you think we have to tell them now?"

"Tell us what?" Val overheard Kelly

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other "ok..." Brandon said "I'll do it."

This time, Brenda, Dylan and Valerie have all their attention towards Brandon and Kelly.

"We finally chosen a date for our wedding" Brandon said "exactly six months after this day"

"Yay! Congrats Brandon!" Val said and she hugged Brandon and gave Kelly a hug too

"I mean why will I prolong it? We're just waiting for our maid of honor" he added looking at Brenda "and our best man" looking at Dylan

"You guys… this is so great!!"Brenda said hugging them too "congrats B" Dylan hugged him too

"Kelly!!" Brenda moved towards Kelly "this is it… finally! Let me help you in anything ok?" Brenda said

"Me too, count me in…" Val said

"Thanks girls… I'll probably need your help with it." Kelly said

"Ok another cause for celebration… Yay!" Brenda said still smiling and happy

"Where's the rest of the" Val started to asked

"Looking for us?" Steve cut her off as he took his seat next to Val, he was closely followed by donna, David and Andrea.

This time It was Kelly who told the rest of the gang about the news, everyone was ecstatic and the peach pit was filled with cheers, hoorays and laughter.

"c'mon let's bring this party one level up…" Steve said "the after dark!" he announces and everyone said goodbye to Nat and proceeded next door

"So this is your club huh?" Brenda asked Dylan

"Soon to be _our_ club" Dylan said emphasizing the word our.

"Let's see…" Brenda said following everyone in a special VIP couches in one side of the bar. "aww… I love it here." Brenda added as she took her seat

"I knew it… I knew you would love the place… I have you in my mind while building this…" Dylan said to Brenda's ears as he gently kiss Brenda in her ears.

Brenda let out a soft moan, _thank god for the loud music_ she thought, Dylan always knew where to touch and to kiss her.

"So what privileges do the special someone of the owner has?" she joked

"Well, that can be arranged…" Dylan said seductively, you could feel the sexual tension between them. Brenda leaned in and whispers to Dylan's ears "what about ..?" she said it as flirty as she can Dylan swallowed hard and looked at Brenda. "Ok.. guys…everything is on the house!" he announced not taking off his eyes from Brenda.

"Well, if we knew Dylan would be this generous, we would've have called you and beg you to come home before Brenda!" Steve said putting his arms around Brenda's shoulder. They went to the bar getting their drinks, Donna and David we're at the dance floor immediately after they stepped in there.

"What do you want to drink Bren?" Dylan asked her they were heading towards the bar

"I'll have anything you want." Brenda replied

"2 rum and coke Gina."

* * *

_So there… I introduced Gina, I wan t her in this story, let me see where will it take me and this story. LOL More Bandits moments to come…tell me how is it guys… I hope you're enjoying this one.-- charms_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys… I appreciate it. Here's chapter 3 for 'yall.

* * *

Gina got Dylan and Brenda their orders "here you go Sir…" Gina said handing the drinks

"Dylan... I said call me Dylan…" Dylan said

"Yeah right... sir... I mean Dylan"

Brenda clears her throat "oh, Gina, this is my Brenda." Dylan move instantly closer to Brenda and put his arms around her waist.

"Brenda right… I heard so much about you from Dylan" Gina smiled at Brenda

Brenda felt weird, jealous maybe but she doesn't know this girl personally to jump into conclusion so she pushed all her bad thoughts and smiled back at her "I hope all the good ones…" she said elbowing Dylan

"Of course...he only has sweet words and wonderful memories to say when it comes to you, there was a time when I thought he's just making a fairy tale story because the way he told…."

"Hey…"Dylan cut her off "I didn't make up all those stories… it was real…"

Brenda and Gina laughs at him, he acted so defensive. "Ok sorry boss…" Gina said "I just thought… never mind, nice to finally meet you ma'am."

"Oh please… call me Brenda…" Brenda said

"Yeah nice meeting you Brenda. Enjoy the night and if you need anything I'll be right here." Gina said as she took few orders from the other clubbers.

Brenda and Dylan walk back to their couch "wait Dylan let's go dance…" Brenda said feeling the music

"Oh Bren...You know..." but he was cut off by a sweet kiss from Brenda

"Please?" She added with her puppy eyes

"No fair…"

"c'mon…" Brenda they click their glasses and drunk their rum and went straight up to the dance floor where Donna and David were still dancing.

"This is so great!" Donna screams over the music "I'm so happy you're here Brenda…"

"Me too.." Brenda answered as they all dance through the music

* * *

"I've never seen Dylan that happy before. I mean at least for the last five years or so" Steve said looking at the dance floor, they were at the bar drinking some beer

"Yeah… Brenda has that effect to him." Andrea said sipping her own drink

"C'mon Andrea let's dance." Steve tried to pull her

"No… I think I'll pass…" Andrea said hesitantly

"C'mon Andrea" Val persisted

"No, you two go ahead... I'll go over to Brandon and Kelly." with that she left Val and Steve at the bar

"So.." Steve mumbles "dance with me?"

"Hell yeah…" Val said as she took Steve's hand

"Just one dance, please?" Kelly asked Brandon just as Andrea approach them

"I'll pass Kel, later I promise… go dance with them… I'll be here.." Brandon said

Kelly pouted "ok, but we're not going home without you dancing with me ok?" Brandon nodded "I'll be right back" Kelly kiss him hard and fast.

* * *

At the dance floor, Brenda is now dancing with Valerie like a crazy teenager while the group surrounds them, the girls felt careless and a little tipsy but they didn't care, Val started to move towards Dylan while Brenda and Kelly were dancing with Steve. "O yeah!" Steve shouts as they all dance and grind with the song. Exchanging partners until Brenda and David were dancing like a pro, they were now being surrounded not just by the gang but the rest of the clubbers in the dance floor

Feeling all the eyes from them Brenda got nervous but David told her "let's do this, think college…think party"

"right…" then they were dancing, crowd cheers, they got a little closer and started to dance with rhythm and the crowd grew wilder as they all join David and Brendaa

"That's was fun" Valerie said as they al went back to their couch "I need water"

"Hey Jake" Dylan called out "water please…for everyone"

"Coming right up" Jake said

"I could get use to this..." Valerie said sitting lousily and leaning up against Brenda "who's that Jake anyway? Is he single?" Val asked Dylan

"Yes, ma'am..." Jake said overhearing Valerie, he the gave everyone their bottled water

"Take me out?" Val said mowing closer to Jake

Jake looked at Dylan who shook his no and mouthed _crazy_

He immediately receives hits from Brenda and Val "ouch… I'm kidding!" Dylan acted hurt "no problem with me Jake as long as this will not affect your job" then she looked at Valerie… and as long as you treat her right..She's like a sister to me"

"Awww… that's not what you said years ago." Valerie said, it's her turn to receive playful smack from Brenda, everyone laugh at Valerie, Valerie can be so bitchy and smartass sometimes but she's really nice and sweet. She's just being herself, when she first got in Beverly hills, she was misjudge by the girls, assuming that she is a slut and a mean bitch, but as they gotten to know her and Brenda told Donna their stories Donna started to see what Brenda's been talking about and they actually got along together one night over popcorns and ice cream.

"We'll talk later honey…" Val said facing Jake

"Ok. See yeah later." he waves his hand and went to continue his job

"I see you're very good at picking up your crew" Brenda said eyeing Dylan

"What do you mean?"

"A drop dead gorgeous bartender and now a tall dark and handsome waiter… what's up with that?"

"Well that's part of my strategy…" Dylan said, feeling he have done right for his clubs

"Yeah, I think that's ok. As long as you keep you eyes out off of your female crew…specially Gina"

"You're jealous of Gina?" Dylan asked

"Of course not." Brenda said a little defensive and looks at Dylan who is just laughing at him "unless you give me a reason to be jealous… and don't laugh... Just wait till I..."

"Don't…" Dylan quickly cut her because he knows what's on Brenda's mind "there's nothing to worry about, yes, we're kind of close, but not because of what you think... she's my godmother's daughter"

"Oh really?" not even sure if she's buying his story

"Yeah, I haven't seen my godmother for, practically all my life, until 2 years ago when mom visited me and told me about Gina" Brenda moved closer to Dylan as she listen to Dylan's story

"you see, Gina was the only daughter of my godmother, when her father died, her mom married this jerk who abused Gina, for a long time Melinda, my godmother, is in denial of what's going on between her husband and Gina, until Gina tried to kill herself.." Dylan sadly looks down

"I'm sorry" Brenda said

"yeah, me too, that's when Melinda snap out of the imaginary world she created for Gina, and her second family." Dylan added

Brenda nodded in understanding, now she knows why she couldn't hate Gina before, she just knew there's something between Dylan and Gina but now she perfectly understood everything and that clears up her mind. _Maybe we could actually be friends in the long run_, she thought as she watched Gina do her job. Gina look up at the VIP area and saw Brenda staring, she smiled at Brenda and continue her job.

"I think I need to lay down..." Donna said coming from the dance floor again.

"Well, I'm not going home till Brandon dance with me." Kelly whines

"Ok... ok... let's do this" Brandon said kissing Kelly as he pulls her in the dance floor

"Your brother maybe everything, but he's definitely not a dancer" Steve joke

"Yeah.." everyone but Brenda said

"He's not that bad… Actually that's the first time I see him dance like that" Brenda said and then the gang looks at Kelly and Brandon.

They we're like a high school couple in one of the dances in school, genuinely happy and laughing like there's no tomorrow and totally enjoying their time.

* * *

After few more drinks and dancing, laughter and chatting, the gang finally got tired, David, Donna, Steve and Andrea left the rest of the gang in the club.

"So I guess I'll close up for tonight?" Val said looking directly to Jake who's smiling back at her

"Whatever Val, Gina has my keys.. We're out of here." Dylan said eager to be with Brenda alone

"Bye guys… see you tomorrow…afternoon maybe…" Brenda said making sure Valerie heard her

"Yeah same here.. " Val said "bye BFF…" Val said hugging Brenda "I'm so glad we're back in town" kissing Brenda on her cheek

"Wait I'm supposed to be her BFF" Kelly protested, both three girls we're drunk and out of themselves already "right Brenda?"

"You both are my BFF… Silly" and they all laugh

"We love those girls right?" Dylan asked Brandon

"Absolutely" Brandon answered

"Ok ladies, time to break up…" Dylan pulling Brenda into his arms, so as Brandon to Kelly

"Now I'm the fifth wheel." Val said looking at the couples

"You go get your man Val." Brenda said "bye guys... Bye twin brother… see yeah." Brenda wave goodbye to Brandon and Kelly

"Dylan..." Brandon called after them

"I know I'll take care of her, don't worry" Dylan fully aware of what's on Brandon's mind.

"Val are you going to be ok here?" Brandon asked Valerie

"Yeah, go ahead you two." Val assured him "I'll wait up for Jake" she said giggling

"Val..." Brandon said seriously

Val straighten up and said "I'm fine Brandon, you know me better than that, few shots of margarita and 3 bottles of beer won't put me down…"

"That's more I like it…be safe ok?"He looked at Gina "please don't give her anything ok? We don't want to push her to her limit"

"No problem." Gina said as she started to clear the bar.

"ciao." Val wave her hand

As Valerie waits for Jake, she and Gina talked while cleaning up, and they instantly click together, they agreed to go out to rodeo on Gina's off. Soon as Jake finished his work, he went to se Val who's still talking to Gina.

"Ready to go now?" Jake asked

Valerie turned around to see him out of his uniform and looks really hot "sure… bye girl... see yeah..." she wave goodbye to Gina.

Gina smiled and she thought of what happened that night, she have seen everyone except Val and Brenda but she haven't seen the gang that happy, there's something about those two, the pull this gang together, she secretly hope to be one of them, sure Dylan has invited her to some of the gang's happening, but she just felt outsider around them. Good thing that Val and her agreed to go out something and do girly stuff, _this maybe the beginning_ she thought.

**Dylan's Place**

"I missed this place" Brenda said in between moans as Dylan kisses her at her neck, she gently pull away and look around.

"Brenda… nothing has changed" Dylan said continuing his "attacks"

"Wait. Let's take this to your room…"

"Gladly…"

As Dylan and Brenda entered the room they were both kissing each other to anywhere their lips can, hungrily groping each other's body. As they fell on Dylan's bed, they stop kissing and stare deeply into each other's eyes. Brenda slowly stands up breaking free from Dylan's hands. She stood in front of Dylan without taking her flirty eyes off of Dylan. She then slowly strip her all her clothes. Dylan swallowed hard as he stared at her, "Brenda" he said almost whispering "you are so beautiful… I've waited for you… all this time… you and only you have my heart, my soul and my everything" he was hush by Brenda's index finger "I know…" she then sat beside him, she started to undress Dylan, while Dylan stared at her. That feel so fitting, no words, no music, no candles to set the mood, just the two of them, they always have this understanding even in silence they perfectly understand each other. As soon as they are both naked, and seated facing each other, Dylan cupped her face and gently trace his way down to her shoulders and holding on to her hands, gently kissing them "I love you Brenda" Brenda didn't replied to him, instead she lean on him kissing him passionately, this time, their kiss wasn't hard, rough, and lustful, they were soft, tender and full of overflowing love between the two of them. Dylan gently push back Benda so she was lying on her back, as he made love to her like he never did before.

* * *

_Ok so what do you think? I know that Gina's background story is really lame I know but i can't think of anything else.. what about Val's new man? LOL_

_I haven't written a bed scene for BD before, so forgive me ok? I'll be better promise. Please review it -- Charms_


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4… thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad your liking all this stuff…LOL don't worry Gina will **never** come between BD… a little faith in me guys… do I wanna see BD suffer in my so called "feel good romantic fic"? of course not…

So enjoy this chapter… I finally have something in my mind for this story… chapters 1 to 3 were all written 3 separate nights without thinking on where this story would lead me.,.. at least now I have a vision… and please tell me if I'm boring you guys.. feel free to give me _constructive _criticism…

_thanks NIKKY for correcting my errors.... love yeah.._

* * *

Brenda slowly opened her eyes, as she tried to look up to Dylan she felt her head throb, she surely had the after math of drinking too much, "ouch" she said touching her forehead.

Dylan stirred a little as he felt Brenda move, "Am I still in heaven?" Dylan said dreamily, "I never imagined that we could be that good" he said as he snuggled close to Brenda, as close as their bodies let them.

"Me either… you were great baby..." Brenda said, she looked up at Dylan and their lips automatically locked together

"You were beyond great my Brenda, you were incredibly sexy and last night was the hottest and steamiest night I had ever had…" he said still having that glow in his face.

"Why thank you…flattery will get you everywhere Dylan." Soon as she said those words she regretted it as Dylan immediately rolled over so he was on top of her. "Dylan…" Brenda begins to moan in pleasure as Dylan kissed her in her spot, making Brenda want him more.

Dylan knew the effects of his kisses on Brenda and he intended to keep her in that mood until she begged him. He knew exactly where to touch her, where to kiss her and how to pleasure her.

"Dylan…" she said breathing heavily "I… I…"

Dylan stopped and looked at her smirking, "You what Bren?"

Brenda saw the look on Dylan's face, the look of a man who was enjoying teasing his girl. She knew right then and there what to do. She rolled over making her on top and in control, "If you could do that to me, then watch me do it to you" Brenda said as she put Dylan's hand above his head, giving him a move-and-your-dead look, Dylan sighed, if there's anybody who could make him nervous and excited at the same time it was Brenda, his Brenda.

Brenda then begins to kiss him gently all over his face "you" kiss "are" kiss "so" kiss "in" kiss "trouble" kiss "McKay" kissing him hard on his lips, Dylan attempted to touch her but Brenda met his hand and put them back over his head "I don't think so" she's completely in control of this. Brenda begun to move her hands on Dylan's chest as she explore his nakedness, she pressed her body against him making Dylan need her more.

"That's it young lady…" Dylan said tired of the foreplay he grabbed Brenda on her hips as she was sitting on him, and they did it again, making love as they heard birds chirping outside the window.

After they both satisfied each other, they lay there breathing heavily, "This definitely tops last nights performances" Brenda said laughing.

Dylan faces her "I love you Brenda Walsh" and kisses her on her lips

Again she didn't answer, she just return his kisses and hugged him tightly.

"Brenda is it really that hard to say it?" Dylan finally had the courage to ask her.

"Say what?" Brenda said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." he pulled away from their hug and fully faced her.

Brenda looked down and didn't answer, Dylan lifted her chin up and asked "why? Is there something wrong? I did everything you told me, I finished my study, got a grip on my life and I even bridged the gap between me and my mom, I sent Erica to school, took care of her and everything, even me and your dad are on good terms, I did everything Brenda, what else do you want from me?" Dylan said a little sad.

"No Dylan, you did great and I'm proud of you." she hesitated "It's just that I wanna be able to say it without fears, without hesitation, don't get me wrong I love you…" Brenda realized what she just said and put her hands covering her mouth.

Dylan smiled to her "It's ok… I'll do anything in my power to make you feel secure in my love, you don't need to worry about anything Brenda, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere… I love you."

Brenda stared back at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you too Dylan, I love you so much", Brenda finally gave in, there's no reason not to, she loved Dylan, hell he's the only man she loved and will ever love.

**Casa Walsh**

Brandon and Kelly are having brunch as Valerie came in through the front door "Lovers awake?" she shouted as she search for them.

"In here Valerie" Brandon called out while Kelly rolled her eyes "She's really something Brandon." She said with a laugh, "Definitely" Brandon said.

"So how's your dream world lover?" Val asked as she enters the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Good morning to you too Val" Kelly said, "And we should ask you the same question minus lovers."

"Well Jake is…." Val trying to find the right words to describe Jake "So manly, if you know what I mean." she looked at Kelly

"I'm not gonna listen to this, I need to be in office before lunch or I'm fired" he stood up and kissed Kelly "I'll call you later ok?" Kelly nodded, "and you, behave yourself ok?" he said looking directly to Val.

"Yes Brandon… now go, we girls have a lot to talk about… see ya." Val said as she continue talking to Kelly.

"Alright don't mind me going…" Brandon said looking at Kelly who just smiled at him and waved goodbye to him "Yeah...Bye." he added.

"So give me the details…" Kelly said

Valerie told her about her and Jake's night, "It was awkward at first, he was so shy and told me that the moment we stepped in the club last night he only had eyes on me, and he did ask Dylan about me when Dylan checked his office last night."

"Awww.." Kelly said, she and Val have their share of bitchiness but nevertheless they stayed casual and friendly to each other, and now that she's marrying Brandon for real, they decided to give their friendship one more chance.

"Yeah, and believe it or not we just talked all night."

"No way…"

"Yes way… of course we make out and cuddled but that's it and honestly?" Val thought of her first night with Jake "I enjoyed it"

"Do I sense love here?" Kelly asked.

"Love? Hmmm it's too early to tell but all the signs are leading towards it." Val said

"I'm happy for you… I know we had our differences..."

"Kel..."

"No let me do this, I need closure and I'm sure you want this too, we had a lot of issues before, you got mad at me because I hurt Brenda and Brandon, two of your most loved people in this world, I know it Val, your hostility towards me comes from the fact that I broke Brenda and Brandon's heart at some point of their lives."

"You're smart.."

"I know, I felt it, you being the protective best friend of the twins and I'm being the bitch who managed to cost them pain." Kelly looked down.

"I'm glad you said it…I mean, Kelly I've nothing against you, it's just that Brenda and Brandon told me about you and their heartbreak, you know those two were like brother and sister to me…for real."

"I know and again I'm sorry… for everything else…"Kelly who's now in tears.

"Save those tears Kel, its ok… we're all good now right? And besides who would've thought of us, sharing brunch and talking about my man?" Val said holding back her tears and trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah…" Kelly laughed and knew what Val was trying to do "Speaking of being together, I know that you're looking for a job, we may have something for you at the magazine…"

"No I'm not interested in being a model.." Val said assumingly.

"Funny Val… I mean the editor-in-chief's secretary is having a baby soon, we need someone to cover for her at least until she's ok to work again.. Say 5-6 months."

"That's cool, I'm planning on applying withDylan at the After Dark though… but I'll do it I want a real job and besides I know Dylan… he wouldn't let me work there.." Val said

"Yeah… so are we set? I'll tell my boss later on…"

"Yeah… just tell me when to be there…thanks Kel… and this feels good right?"

"Definitely…I need to go now and get ready for work …"

"Yeah sure… I'll wait for Juliet…I mean Brenda…" They both laughed "Bye Kel.." and she gave her a big hug "thanks and take care…."

"I will, say hi to Juliet for me…"Kelly said laughing a little.

"Will do…" then Kelly headed out of the house.

**Dylan's House**

"So Brenda what are you planning to do now that you're back?" Dylan said as they ate their uber late breakfast.

"Well, I'm planning to spend more time with a certain man and do my stuff later on…" Brenda said

"Well that man is lucky…"

"Yeah he is…no, seriously Dylan, I have two weeks before I start job hunting… auditioning I mean."

"Oh, right you're an actress… just remember me when you're rich and famous ok?"

"Hmmm let's see I might meet some handsome actors along the way…" Brenda saw Dylan flinch at her joke "oh babe, I'm kidding I kept myself for you in five long years, how could you even think that I can do it when you're right beside me?"

"I know… but the thought of you with some scum makes me mad, jealous and believe me or not, extremely sad."

"Awww poor baby… don't worry you never have to feel those feelings ok? I'm yours… all yours…"

"All mine?" he asked smirking at her, Brenda got up and started to run as Dylan chased her.

"Dylan stop! I'm still tired from last night and our early morning exercise" Brenda laughed as Dylan chased her around the house.

"You asked for this…"

"No I didn't" they were back in the kitchen with the dining table between them "I'm serious now Dylan."

Dylan stopped and looked at her "good boy…" Brenda walked towards him and kissed him just beside his lips.

As she thought she won the fight Dylan grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder, "You're so small I could easily lift you…now…who's being good here?"

"Dylan put me down."

"Nope I need some magic words"

"No way…"

"Ok…" Dylan runs towards the house while carrying Brenda he knew Brenda hated it because it always made Brenda dizzy.

"Ok… let me down Dylan please…." Brenda tried.

"That sentence is lacking some words…" Dylan said

"You are so dead after this McKay, Dylan let me down and make love to me again please…" she said it and to her surprise it came out naturally without any sign of hesitation.

"That's more I like it…" Dylan gently put Brenda down on his couch "I'm teasing you baby… you can rest now… we'll do it later" Brenda smacked him over his chest and moved to his lap, she sits facing Dylan.

"I love you Dylan." Brenda said as she touched Dylan's face, she hugged Dylan and stayed like that for moments resting her head on Dylan's shoulder. "Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"I want to have go on vacation with the rest of the gang… what do you think about it?" she asked still resting her head on Dylan's shoulder.

"I think that's a great idea and we totally need to unwind, I mean we're all sucked up in our jobs… even Steve… can you believe it? Steve Sanders working?" they both laughed a little. "We just need to tell everyone so that we could arrange our schedules, do you have a place in your mind?"

"Not a place… people… Erica and Iris."

Dylan sat up straight and looked at Brenda "You wanna go to Hawaii and visit my mom and my sister?"

"Yeah I haven't seen them in ages…" Brenda said.

"Ok Hawaii it is.." Dylan said

"But your not paying for me and everybody else ok?" Brenda said.

"Ouch… that hurts Brenda… not gonna happen so take it or leave it…" Dylan said firmly.

"Dylan… I don't want you to waste your money on me or on us when we can all pay for ourselves."

"Waste my money on you and the gang? Never."

"Ok… but…"

"No buts Brenda… please… I did not work my ass off over the last few years to keep my money in the bank… and its not wasting Brenda… we all are going to have fun…"

"Ok.. Oh my God I need to go shopping!" Brenda said excitingly "and no, you can't go with me or else you'll end up swiping your cards for me… I won't allow it…" Brenda said before Dylan could say anything.

"Who would you go with?"

"Valerie of course."

"Now you definitely need me there… or else Val would max all your cards instead…" Dylan laughs at the thought of Valerie and Brenda shopping together "and beside you need a driver and somebody to carry your shopping bags…"

"Now, if you put it that way…your very much welcome to come with us…"

"So now I'm just a driver to you huh?"

"Of course not… You're my lover…" Brenda said seductively kissing him on his lips "speaking of Val... I think I should go home..."

"So soon?"

"Are you kidding me? It's almost two, and you know Val…"

"How about I'll call everyone and we could all go to After Dark later and tell them about Hawaii?" Dylan followed her in his bedroom as she gathered all her clothes and started to get dressed.

"Ok... That's ok… I'm sure Valerie will be ecstatic."

"Yeah, ok, I'll drive you home."

"No I'll take…"

"No way… that's what the good old Porsche is for, for my Brenda… and only you. Did you know that you're the only girl who drove it? Hell your one of the only two people who has driven it beside me…"

"Who's the other one?"

"Brandon of course…"

"So you're in love with the Walsh twins huh?

"Something like that… yeah."

"C'mon lets go." and they were out of the bedroom.

* * *

_Nikky I'm starting to feel comfortable with Bandits bed scenes….LOL and I used Manda's "steamy and hot"comment from bandit's thread… LOL_

_So what do you think? Coming up next, Val, Brenda and Gina! Also I wanna say that this is not a group fic… obviously a Brenda and Dylan centered so don't complain on not seeing everyone in every chapter… just trust me and I'm sure you guys will enjoy this story…(at least that's what I hope) so please review guys…. Thanks! --charms_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok it's time to give my reviewers a little shout out… brankel1, lushan61, hellokittyABC, golfnjen83, pylea and last but definitely not the least nikkicoly, thank you guys for inspiring me to keep this story updated. The thought of you guys waiting for my updates makes me eager to write more… thank you!

* * *

"Ok it's settled then..." Steve said "We're leaving Friday morning and be right back on this very couch on Monday night, how sweet…" the gang talked through their schedules and finally agreed on the dates. They were all more than happy to find out that they would be going on an all-expense-paid vacation courtesy of Dylan.

"3 days and 4 nights with all of you…" Andrea said looking at everyone "feels like high school to me…"

"Maybe… maybe not." Donna said not really sure of what her words meant, but she received a few nods so she assumed that they got what she meant by it.

"We're so hitting the mall Brenda…" Valerie said being chipper and excited.

"You bet…" Brenda agreed "and I can't wait, I really want a whole new wardrobe…" making everyone laugh.

"I'm sure you're fed up with all the layers of clothes in London" Kelly said.

"Tell me about it… though I'm kind of used to it since I came from Minnesota, but still…"

"Wait a minute, me and Gina we're going out tomorrow, why don't you join us?" Valerie suddenly remembers her date with Gina.

"Perfect!" Brenda said getting excited.

"So I'm picking up three brunettes in a row…" Dylan said shaking his head.

"Got a problem with brunettes Dylan?" Valerie asked, actually it came out more like a threat or something.

"Me and my big mouth…" Dylan said knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Personally, I prefer blondes." Brenda and Kelly said in unison as they both laughed their hearts out.

"Not funny ladies… I was stupid then…" Dylan said not caring about the blonde's reactions.

"Hey…" Donna and Kelly protest.

"Ok, I like blondes, red heads, and all that…" Dylan said defeated "but… my love for brunettes is undying" he said looking directly to Brenda.

"Good to know.." Brenda said kissing Dylan on his cheek.

"The battle of the brunettes and the blondes!" Brandon said rolling his eyes "women" he added almost whispering to Steve.

* * *

The following day, Dylan went to fetch Gina first "thanks for the ride Dylan" Gina said getting in.

"No problem, actually I'm glad that your getting along with the girls" Dylan drove his SUV that day because he knew he'd be having three girls and a lot of shopping bags at the end of the day.

"You know I like those two… very real..." Gina said as they drove to casa Walsh.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure you three would click instantly…"

"And Brenda… she's everything you told me… no wonder you're truly…madly…crazy in love with her…"

"I am..." Dylan said as he pulled in front of Brenda's house, they went out to get Val and Brenda but as they were about to knock Val and Brenda opened the door.

"Right on time Dylan…" Valerie said and then she faced Gina and give her a hug "nice to see you again.."

"Hi Gina…" Brenda then hugged Gina "thank you for letting me and Dylan join you two.."

Gina was taken back by Brenda's friendliness but managed to give her a smile "no sweat dear, I'm glad you two could join us…"

"You look great by the way…" Brenda added.

"Thanks so do you… and you" as she pointed to Val.

"Now I'm invisible…" Dylan said under his breath.

"No you're not…"Brenda moved closer to him kissing him softly "you don't look bad yourself."

"Oookay…" Val said trying to break Dylan and Brenda, "you two sure have a way of making us feel invisible… we have to go, now".

"Gee, Val..." Brenda said laughing at her "you seriously need a man…" that made Gina and Dylan laugh too.

"Whatever…"

As they all went to the mall, they decided to get their needs for their Hawaii escapade. The girls got themselves sundresses, flip flops and beach wraps, while Brenda bought Dylan board shorts and slippers. They were about to go to a swim wear shop when Dylan stopped them " as much as I would like to go in there and see you try bikinis I need to check on something…"

Brenda eyed him suspiciously "and you're not telling me what or where it ithat right?"

"Right…so can I go?" he asked "I'll be here before you know it, I just need to pick up something…"

"Ok… we'll be here… come back soon I don't want to buy anything without you seeing it…" Brenda smiled at him "on me.." she added.

"Eeeww." Val and Gina said as they turn their back on the love birds and headed to the shop.

"Ok, just look around first… I'll be quick…" he kissed her quickly and then headed his way to wherever he's going.

**Inside the store**

"Check this out girls" Val came out of the fitting room with a green two piece swimsuit.

Brenda and Gina shared a look first and then Gina said "one word Val, hot!" Brenda nodded in agreement.

"I'll get it." Valerie said walking back to the fitting room

"What about you Gina? Did you find anything?" Brenda asked Gina who is still checking some swimsuits.

"Actually I can't decide between this two" she raised brown and white two piece bikini .

"I think the white one is cute…and hot" Brenda suggested.

"Yeah I like this one more" she put back the brown one on the shelf "I'll try it on" Gina then headed to the fitting room.

Meanwhile Brenda had gotten five 2 piece bikini's to choose from she was just waiting for Dylan. "Waiting for me, I hope" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Nope, I'm actually waiting for my hot boyfriend" Brenda teased him.

"Ouch" Dylan acted hurt "c'mon Bren try those…" he said pointing on the bikinis.

"Are we excited McKay?" Brenda asked him playfully.

"With you? Always…"

As Val and Gina paid for their bikinis, Brenda modeled 5 different bikinis for Dylan. Dylan just watched Brenda in awe as she changed one bikini to another until she tried them all "so what do you think?" Brenda asked as she changes into her clothes. Brenda waited for Dylan to answer but she heard nothing she called out Dylan's name and still didn't get any response, she finished dressing up and went outside to see what's going on, but she didn't see Dylan on his seat, she looked around and finally her eyes caught Dylan, he's already at the counter paying for the bikinis. Brenda couldn't help but to smile and laugh a little she walked toward him and said "so I take it you like them all?" Brenda asked him.

"Like is an understatement baby… "He answered getting the receipt and the bag "you in these bikinis is wow!"

"Why thank you Dylan…" Brenda said Dylan surely knows how to flatter his girl.

"Are you done Brenda?" Gina asked her as she and Val joined them.

"Yeah I'm all set for Hawaii!" Brenda said excitingly.

"I think I'm good, with all of this, do you still need to buy anything Brenda?" Val asked her.

"Yeah, jeans and skirts…it'll be quick I promise" she said assuring them who all look tired, especially Dylan who have been following them all day.

"Ok why don't I get all this bags in the car and I'll just wait there for you?" Dylan suggested seeing that there were too many bags already.

"Are you sure?" Brenda asked him.

"Positive" he collected all their shopping bags and headed to the parking lot.

The girls headed to Brenda's favorite jean shop, she loved wearing jeans so she always knew what to buy without having hard choices. As they went to the parking lot, they saw Dylan sleeping in the driver's seat.

"You owe him big time Brenda" Val whispers.

"Yeah" Gina added.

"I know…" Brenda smiled at Dylan and gently kissed him, this made Dylan stirred and as he opens his eyes he saw all three of them smiling at him "you're tired, I'm sorry."

"Nope, I just… "Dylan knew lying to Brenda was never a choice for him "well yeah kind of" he admitted.

"Ok, let us drive and you can relax yourself in the back" Gina offered.

"No… I'm cool, get in and we're having mega burgers" Dylan said, there's no way he'll let one of the girls drive him "my treat" he said looking at Brenda.

"Ok boss.." Val teased.

When they were on their way to the peach pit the girls continued to talk about anything, from fashion to movies to boys, Dylan quietly listened to them without butting in. Brenda looked at him and asked "you ok Dylan?"

"Yeah… just hungry I guess." he answered quickly glancing towards her "and besides you're having a girl talk… I'm supposed to be quite here right?" Dylan laughs a little, he's parked at the back of the peach pit.

**The Peach Pit**

As they entered the diner they immediately saw the gang in their usual spot, they looked at each other with a confused look and went to their table.

"Hey guys… what are you all doing here?" Brenda asked sitting lazily beside Brandon, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was alone and hungry so I called them and here we are." Brandon explained.

"Sorry we didn't noticed the time" Val said taking her seat.

"Man, you have been with these three babes the whole day?" Steve asked Dylan.

"Yeah… I was their willing slave" Dylan joked "but the shopping spree is over so now… I'm just Dylan, a hungry Dylan" making everyone laugh.

"Poor baby... I'll order for us" Val said as she went to the counter.

"Totally cool..." Steve said being, well Steve.

"And guys, I invited Gina on our vacation, Gina and Jake actually" Brenda said whispering Jake's name. "Don't tell Valerie or I'll kill you guys..." Brenda said laughing a little but her tone made them understand that she's serious.

"I'm zipped" Donna said zipping her lips.

"Ditto" Kelly and Andrea said in unison, while Brandon, Steve and David nodded.

"Thanks again Brenda and Dylan, I can't wait to see Iris too" Gina said.

"Yeah me too…it's been so long" Brenda said.

Val came in with their food, they talked a bit more until they all needed to go home.

Steve dropped off Gina since she lived a few blocks away from Steve and Valerie went with Brandon so Brenda could spend the night with Dylan, again.

**Dylan's House**

As soon as Brenda and Dylan changed their clothes they went straight to bed. Brenda had her head on Dylan's chest as they cuddled. "Thanks for being with me the whole day Dylan." Brenda said as she wrapped her arms around Dylan's body.

"No problem, I actually enjoyed it. I love seeing you happy." Dylan said as he kissed Brenda's head.

"Thank you… are you too tired for your reward?" Brenda said looking up to Dylan.

Dylan smirked and rolled over Brenda so he was on top of her. "Who's tired?" Dylan asked as he kissed Brenda passionately and intensely. After a good 10 minutes of making out they both needed air and to catch their breaths.

"I'm in love with you Brenda Walsh" Dylan said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Me too Dylan, I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you for the rest of my life Dylan McKay." Dylan kissed her again and laid down just beside her staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how lucky I am that you love me…" Dylan faced her "I love you Bren… I love you."

"I know…" Brenda smiled "now go get some rest ok?" Brenda said.

Dylan cuddled close to Brenda and rested his head on Brenda's chest, "I'm claiming my reward ok? Just not now…" Dylan said before he close his eyes.

Brenda just smiled, she played with his hair and thought about what they had gone through. She never loved anybody as much as she loved him, he is her life and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She felt proud of him, he's a better person now and she knew she was part of the reason why Dylan had been sober for years now. It was hard for her to leave him back then, it was hard for her to tell him that he needed to get a grip on his life first before they can be together when in fact she wanted to marry him that day before she left for London, but _it's all worth it_ Brenda thought. _Definitely worth waiting for_, she kissed his head one last time and she closed her eyes too.

_So what do you think guys? Next chapter will be about Hawaii! So stay tuned for Iris and Erica. Keep reviewing guys… -charms_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait…. I've been busy for the last month, I was with my cousin who just had her vacation here from Egypt, we're always out and busy so I didn't have the time to stop and write for HHB… but finally I've written something…it's short but it'll be leading to a longer chapter...well hopefully i'll finish the next chapter later..._

**Friday morning at LAX airport**

"Ok, we're all here" Steve said as he saw Donna and David walking towards them. The gang we're waiting for them to arrive so that they can check in together.

"I kinda nervous about this" Brenda said looking at Dylan who's walking beside her

"Why? This is suppose to be fun Brenda" Dylan said as he put his arm around Brenda's shoulder

"I know…but" Brenda said feeling that something's going to happen, she never doubted her instincts.

"Baby relax, ok? This is your idea remember?"

"yeah…right sorry bout that it's just"

"Say no more babe…" Dylan hush her with a soft kiss "c'mon" and they followed the gang who's walking ahead of them.

The gang met Jake inside the plane already, Valerie was surprised to see him seated next to her seat, she looked at Brenda who winked at her and smiled. Valerie mouthed 'thank you..' to both Dylan and Brenda.

As they were all seated inside the plane, everyone kept themselves busy with chatting or reading or watching a movie or sleeping but Brenda, until a song was played, Brenda immediately recognized it because it was one of her favorite songs. She kept on glancing to Dylan, waiting for something, something she just can't figure out what it is. But Dylan just kept on smiling back to her and he continue reading his book.

She shrugs all her feelings, she wants this vacation and she'll enjoy her time with her friends no matter what.

When they reach Hawaii, a van was already waiting for them, sent by Iris of course, Dylan insisted that she doesn't need to fetch them because he's with the gang. After a 30 minutes drive from airport to Iris's place they finally stop in front of a beautiful wooden house.

"Wow" Brenda said in awe as she looks at iris's house.

"Yeah, she wanted to have a wooden house… so here it is…" Dylan said, he gave his mother that house a year ago.

"It's beautiful" Gina added

"Yeah… c'mon" Dylan lead them to the front door and opened it "we're here mom" he called out

Iris came almost running from the kitchen "Brenda" she almost shouted with excitement and happiness. She gave Brenda a long tight hug "I missed you…I'm glad you're here… I'm so happy…"

Dylan smiled at the sight of Brenda and Iris, two of the four women he really cared about, Erica and Cindy being the others. He clears his throat to be noticed by his own mom.

Iris and Brenda look at him and shook their heads "very child like son…. How's your flight?" she asked as she hugs him, and the rest of the gang

"It's ok… but I'm starving…" Dylan answered after he introduce Jake to his mom

"I prepared the table... c'mon let's all eat, I know you all want lasagna" a familiar voice came from the kitchen, Brenda and the rest of the gang look confuse they all knew who's voice is that.

As they headed to the kitchen, they found Jim and Cindy Walsh waiting for them "finally… what took you so long?" Jim asked smiling at the gang

"Dad!" Brenda exclaimed as she runs towards him and Brandon hugs his mom

"What… how…" Brenda look confused, she look at Dylan whose just smiling to them,

"I called them and invited them…" Dylan said moving closer to Brenda "sir" he greeted Jim and shook his hands "Cindy" he turn to Cindy and hugs her.

"Thank you Dylan…" Brenda said smiling to him, no words needed, Brenda knew that he did it for her to be happy and Dylan knew how happy and grateful she is.

"And thank you for the lasagna Cindy… I miss this" Dylan said looking at the table

"Go ahead kids… help yourselves" Cindy said, iris join Jim and Cindy as they watch the gang ate.

"Wait." Brenda suddenly remembers "where's Erica?"

"She's at school Brenda, she'll be here later this afternoon" iris answered

"I miss that girl..." Brenda said

"You have no idea how much she misses you… she's been waiting for this, she didn't want to go to school earlier just to be here when you arrive."

Brenda laughs a little, she and Erica never lost their communication, and they grew closer since they met.

After their meal, they went at the back yard which has the beach view.

"so, I converted my tree house to your room" iris said looking at Dylan "I hope it's ok for all of you to sleep with one another" iris said sarcastically when she knew how close they are and they wouldn't mind it at all.

"Thanks Iris…" Brandon said

"Go and unpack your things and Erica will be here anytime now, you can all hit the beach at the evening… they will be having a luau party…" iris informed them

"Oh I forgot my grass skirt!" Donna said innocently, she earned glares and confused looks from her friends "no seriously…I really want to bring my grass skirt but it couldn't fit in my luggage…"

"Unbelievable…" Valerie rolls her eyes

"Well that's Donna for us…" Steve said as they all laugh and headed to the tree house.

The tree house used to be a big plain room with a book selves and a reading chair, that is where iris meditates and read her books, but now, it was turned into a dorm like room, it has 5 queen sized beds, a personal refrigerator, few closet cabinets and a dresser for the girls.

"Nice one iris" Kelly said as she entered the room

"So love birds… how do you feel rooming with all of us?" Steve teased the couples, for Dylan, Brandon and David specifically.

"We'll survive Steve…. Don't worry…" Dylan said looking at Brenda

"Good to know that… I can't sleep with all of you making lustful noises" Valerie said as she seated in one of the beds.

"We don't need to worry with who's sleeping with who."Andrea said as she sat beside Val "I mean literally… "She added as she heard the boys' giggles.

They unpacked their stuff and chillax a little until they heard Erica shouting "Brenda?"

Brenda jump hearing Erica's voice. She went to the window and look at Erica who's standing beneath the tree. "Come up here sweetie..." Brenda shouted waving to Erica

As Erica came in, she immediately gave Brenda a long tight hug "oh god I missed you…" Erica said, almost in tears.

Brenda smiles and hugs her back, the gang look at them quite overwhelmed, "same here…you look good sis." They broke apart and smiled at each other

"Glad to see McKay women miss Brenda" Dylan said shaking his head, Erica turned to face him and gave him her version of Brenda's glare. "I'm kidding…"

Erica smiled at hug him "I miss you big bro..."

"Me too..." Dylan answered

"And I miss you all…" Erica said smiling to everyone, the gang in return. Smiled and waved at her.

"So what's new?" Brenda asked Erica as they sat at Brenda's bed

"Well, I have my boyfriend now… he's…" Erica started but Dylan interrupted her

"Excuse me? A boyfriend?" he asked a little surprised

"Dylan, I'm 16…" Erica said raising her eye brow "you and Brenda were 16 when…"

"Ok… we get the point..." Brenda stopped her this time and they all laughed at Dylan trying to be the 'big brother' and being so strict.

"But…" Dylan tried to object

"Dylan please… she haven't even started her story about him… and leave her and her love life alone please?" Brenda nicely ask

Dylan wanted to say something but was stunned by Brenda's pleading eyes. Instead he took a deep breath and say "ok... But I have to meet that scum…" this time it was Brenda's turn to give him her death glares... "I mean...that boy…yeah… that boy..."

"Good boy…"Steve teases him, it's really obvious that Dylan, the _prince of beverly hills _would never say no to _Brenda Walsh_.

"So as I was telling…" Erica continues, this time all the girls we're in one bed and listening to Erica's story. "Actually he'll be joining us later in the party…" she ended

"That's nice… we could all meet him and get to know him" Dylan said looking at his male friends "right guys?" he ask

"Yeah..." they all said nodding.

"Don't you dare give him a hard time ok?" Erica said "all of you..." she look at her 'big brothers'

"No don't worry they wouldn't…" Kelly said looking at Brandon "right honey?" Brandon nodded and smiled at Kelly.

"Thanks!" Erica said looking at Kelly. "Now, you guys get ready for the luau party… I'll see you later…"

"Ok... See yeah..." Brenda said

Later that night the gang were all dressed up for the party almost most of the girls were wearing a sundress except for Val and Gina who's wearing a bikini and a beach wrap, while Brenda's wearing a skirt and plain white spaghetti strap top. Guys were, of course wearing their board shorts.

"Now, this is vacation" Valerie said as they reach the party spot. The boys were given a puka shell necklaces while the girls received leis.

The party started and all of them were having fun but Brenda. She's been having this feeling of something's going to happen but she can't really tell what and when will it happen.

"She's feeling something…" Valerie whispered to Jake "I know that look" they both look at Brenda who's with Dylan, she's trying to smile.

"Should we move now?" Jake ask

"No let's wait for the signal..." Val said, they continue dancing but still glancing over Brenda from time to time.

"I love the fruits…" Brenda commented as she saw the table with lots of fresh fruits

"Where?" Dylan asked, she followed Brenda's eyes and found the table "oh… yeah… c'mon lets try them..." the two went to the table. Dylan smirked and smiled.

"They're at the table." Brando whispered to Kelly, they gave everyone the signal.

The gang moved as normal as they can, each one of them has their own part in what's about to happen. David and Donna went to the dj's booth, Steve and Jake went a few meters away from the party and started to unpacked something. Kelly and Val sneak out to get Jim and Cindy and Iris and the others were the 'watchers'. Brenda is still oblivious to what's about to happen.

_This chapter is kinda messed up I think..*shrugs* but it'll get better promise…. So any guess what's gonna happen? *evil lol* please review…. - charms_


	7. Chapter 7

Brenda noticed Val with her parents and Iris, "hmmm I guess they decided to enjoy the party as well.." she said

Dylan followed her gaze and smiled "I'm glad everyone's enjoying" he said wrapping his arms around Brenda's body. "You enjoying yourself babe?"

Brenda looks into his eyes and said "yeah… I'm happy about this trip…"

"But?" Dylan knew her so well

Brenda sigh before answering to Dylan "I kept on getting the vibes that something's gonna happen…. I just couldn't figure out what it is…I'm kinda nervous."

Dylan laughs a little

"Not funny, Dylan"

"I know, but you're cute when you're obssesing."

"Am not." Brenda acted like a kid being tease by her playmates

"Yes you are baby, but don't worry. I'm here, we're all here with you. Everything's ok."

Brenda wasn't really convinced but she knew Dylan was right, nothing's gonna happen, especially when she's with him.

"So love birds, why are you hiding here?" Brandon asked as he and Kelly approach Brenda and Dylan.

"We're not…. We're actually going for a dance now…" Dylan said smirking at Brenda

"We are?" Brenda was confused. Dylan noded to her "yeah…we are…excuse us…" Brenda said as she let Dylan take her to the crowded dance floor.

"What's with them?" Kelly asks shaking her head and laughing a little.

"Well, that's Brenda and Dylan…" Brandon said, handing Kelly a bowl of fruits.

While dancing, Brenda's heart kept on beating a little faster than her normal rate, but Dylan has his way of getting her mind out of whatever she's thinking. As they were dancing, song changed into a melow song, this eliminates almost half of the crowd from the dance floor, and Dylan winked at David and Donna as he grabs Brenda closer to him.

"I love this song…" Brenda said as she rests her head on Dylan's chest.

"I know…" Dylan almost whispered.

After a good 3 minutes of slow dancing, Dylan slowly pulls away, "Brenda..." Dylan started

Brenda felt her heart beat faster again, and Dylan felt her nervousness too "relax Bren… I just wanna dance with your mom…" Dylan said smiling at her and kissing her on her forehead. They went to Jim and Cindy who's also dancing and Dylan asked Jim if he could dance with Cindy, and so they exchange partners.

"Cindy.." Dylan started, looking for the right words "you know how much I love Brenda and how much Brenda loves you"

Cindy looked at him not getting what he really mean, "Dylan, what are you saying?"

"Mrs. Walsh, I wanna marry your daughter…" Dylan said looking straight to Cindy's eye, he almost said it like he's begging for her permission.

Cindy laughs a little and gave him a playful smack at his chest "I'm serious ma'am" Cindy laughs harder

"Dylan, are you asking for my blessing?" Cindy said, still laughing at Dylan, he looked like a kid badly wanting a toy but too afraid to ask his mom to buy him one.

Dylan nodded, he wanted to laugh too, but he couldn't because in reality, he is really nervous.

"Aw Dylan..." Cindy hugged him "it's very sweet of you, but you know that you'll always have my approval, even when Jim wasn't really that supportive of you and Brenda before, you always have me."

Dylan smiled after hearing Cindy "thank you… thank you so much for everything else Cindy. You've been very nice to me, to Brenda and me even when I'm not worthy of you kindness…"

Cindy return his smile "you know Dylan, ever since I knew that you and Brenda are dating, I knew you both belong to each other and that god gave both of you to each other. I've no doubts about it, the way you look at each other, the intense feeling you both are feeling at that young age. You sure have short comings, and she does too, but it doesn't really hurt your relationship with her, you two can never hurt each other enough to let go of what you both have. So, I know that this time will come, that you will come to us, actually to Jim, and ask us to bless you…"

"I'll be doing that later for sure… I just want to talk to you first you're like a second mom to me and I can't really wait to be your son…" Dylan said as they continue dancing

Meanwhile, Brenda is with Valerie and Jake, "what the hell are they talking?" she asked them

"Who?" Val asked

"Mom and Dylan…" and Valerie looked into the dance floor where Dylan and cindy are, and by the looks of it, they were having a good talk.

"Hmmm" Val pretended to think "you?" she asked innocently as she gave her friend her infamous devilish smirk.

"Argghh…" Brenda let out a frustrated sigh "thank you very much Val..." said sarcastically

"Honestly… What else do they have in common but you?" Brenda stared at them in silence _god please, I know Dylan's up to something….am I ready for this? _She thought

Minutes later, Dylan and Cindy walk back to Brenda who's with her dad by that time. "Finally, I thought you'll never give back my wife…" Jim joked

"I'm sorry Jim… what can I say… Cindy here brings out the dancer in me…" Dylan said putting his arms on Cindy's shoulder.

Brenda eyed Dylan but Dylan kept avoiding her stares knowing exactly what's on Brenda's mind.

"C'mon guys… they're doing the Hawaiian dance thing… let's join them" Donna said excitingly.

With that, the group joined the natives and the tourist.

"What did he want…" Jim whispered in Cindy's ear while dancing

"You and your blessing…" cindy said smiling "I can't believe that boy… he was so nervous talking to me, it's just me, and he knew I adore them… I can't imagine how will he be when he talks to you."

"I don't know about him, or maybe I wasn't really good at showing my love and my emotions but I already accepted them after the Baja incident."

"Really?" cindy asked curiously

"Not that obvious huh? Well, I'm her father, I should act like that… he's taking my baby away from me… but that doesn't mean that I don't like him… he's always like a son to me.."

"Well, this may be the right time to show him that you're cool with them… that you adore them… admit it Jim he's disturbingly like you when you were he's age…"

"I know… I was just being the strict father and I'm in denial that they were both good for each other…"

"Don't give him a hard time… ok? He's really nervous about talking to you."

"I won't I promise…"

The gang started to drink cocktails, and they were all in the partying mood. Erica with her boyfriend Justin approaches Brenda and Dylan and the rest of the gang "hi…" Erica said to Brenda, and the rest of the gang we're looking at them.

Dylan looks him up and down, as Justin nervously smiled to everyone.

Brenda smiled at them and said "oh you must be Justin… I'm Brenda" she gave him a short hug and went between them and put her arms into their shoulders and led them to where the gang is.

"Nice to finally meet you, Erica here have been talking about you non-stop" Justin said looking at Brenda

"Really? All the nice things I hope…" Brenda laughs a little "and this is her brother…" Brenda lean closer to Dylan, and whisper 'baby be nice…' then she look back at Justin and Erica "Dylan..."

Dylan has mixed emotion, he's so protective about Erica, but having Bren that close to him plus the whispered words, he couldn't help but to be nice to Justin. He extended his hand "nice to meet you" he took a second look at him and he seems to be nice and he have to admit that they are cute together.

"Pleasure is all mine sir…"

"Oh, please call me Dylan."

"Ok, Dylan.."

Erica look at Brenda silently thanking her, "and these are the rest of the gang... we're all like big sisters and big brothers to Erica… but don't worry those guys are harmless… just treat our Erica right and you don't have to worry about us…" Brenda said, Dylan smiled at her, she really knew what's on Dylan's mind.

"I understand that Brenda, I wouldn't hurt her nor bring tears in her eyes... She's everything to me…" Justin said

The gang smiled at him and he put his arms around Erica's waist.

"Well then, c'mon enjoy the party with us kid." Dylan said as they all continue the party

Steve and Jake approach Dylan, "everything is set… I talk to Kelly and she said it's all taken care of…are you done talking to the Walshes?" Steve said

"Just cindy"

"Man, do something… it's getting late…"

"Ok, ok… I'll talk to Brandon now..."

He left Jake and Steve and went to Brandon and Kelly. "Hey B… can I talk to you for a second?"

Brandon look at Kelly "don't worry, go…I'll be with the girls…" she said and gave Dylan a silent good luck.

"So?" Brandon asked

"Well B, you know me for quite sometime now, I've been in love with your sister since I was sixteen"

"Whoa wait." brandon cutting him "you're proposing with her tonight?"

"Am I that obvious?" Dylan asked

"Actually no, but when you started me with how much you love her, I got it together, the gang is helping you right?"

"Yeah they've been great… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought that I have to talk to you and your parents separately"

"Dude I'm hurt… I thought after all what happened between us, you knew exactly how I stand when it comes to you and my sister…"

"I know but... You know… I just want everything to be perfect…"

"Ok, don't sweat, you have my blessing, but did you talk to my parents?"

"Just cindy…"

"O man… you saved Jimbo for last?"

They both laugh "well, let's just say that I couldn't get my nerves up to speak to him about marrying his baby Brenda"

"Don't worry D, I have a good feeling about this… now go, talk to him…" Brandon scooted Dylan away from him "hey D…" he called after him "make her forever happy." Brandon said seriously

Dylan smiled at him nodding at him. He then continues to walk towards Jim who fortunately is alone in the cocktail bar.

"Hey son" Jim greeted him, he sounded happy and called Dylan son on purpose

Dylan smiled, it had been a while since Jim call him son

"Hey big Jim." he smiled back.

Jim waited for Dylan to ask him and pretended that he didn't have a clue about it. After few small talks about Hawaii, the party, food, drinks etc. Dylan finally decided to break the news to Jim. "Sir.." he started

Jimbo get serious and curious, he saw how Dylan is really nervous about this talk and how serious he is in getting his blessing. "I wanted to talk to you about Brenda." Dylan continued

"What about her?" Jim asked

"Well, sir, as you may know, we just got back together very recently after five long years." Jim nodded as he listen closely to what Dylan's saying "I've been sober for the longest time now, I'm clean, I have businesses that is all doing well, I have charities… and sir, in five years that we're separated I remained faithful and loyal to your daughter…"

"I don't get it Dylan what are trying to say?"

Dylan took a deep breath "sir, I wanna marry your daughter…" he said looking straight to Jim's eyes "with your blessing of course…"

"Son, it's never easy for a father to give away her daughter."

"But sir..." Dylan is ready to defend and fight for his love for Brenda but was cut off by Jim.

"But you made it easy for me" Jim smiled at Dylan "I knew how much you love my daughter, talking to my wife, my son and me about this is very nice of you, to consider our opinions. You don't have to prove anything to me, you've proven enough and" he places his hand over Dylan's shoulder "you have my blessing"

Dylan stand there in awe, he must've done something really good for him to be this lucky. "Wow.." Dylan said, barely audible.

"We might not have seen each other eye to eye before but in my heart I always knew that you'll always love and respect my daughter… so go now and sweep her off her feet!" Jim said

"Thank you sir…" he saw Brandon and Cindy coming towards them

"So, you're both smiling, I'd take that you gave him what he wants?" Brandon asked his father

"Of course… we all want this right?" Jim said asking his wife and son

"They're perfect for each other… I couldn't ask for any son-in-law than you..." Cindy said

"But Dylan, seriously, take care of her, make her happy" Brandon said

Dylan look into Jim, Cindy and to Brandon "you all don't have to worry, she's my life and my everything…"

"Good…" all three walshes said at the same time.

"What's good?" Brenda said coming from her mother's behind "what's this? A private party without me?" she asked playfully, she went in front of Dylan as he wraps his arms around her.

"Oh no sis, we're just talking about how fantastic this vacation is..." Brandon said almost convincingly

"Oook" Brenda said eyeing her family. "a lot of people are leaving, this is almost a private party for us… so c'mon let's join the others" Brenda said dragging Dylan and her family to join the gang

While Brenda's with her family and Dylan, the gang quickly move, they gather forming a circle pretending to be playing some game as they waited for Dylan and the others.

"What are you guys playing?" Brenda asked as they join the gang.

"Nothing just the old truth or dare…" Valerie said

"No wait.. I have a better idea..." Dylan said standing up and moving towards a box placed just behind the group's circle.

The gang looked at each other, this is not part of the plan they all thought.

"You might be wondering" Dylan smirked at the gang "would I plan this without surprising you all?"

Brenda looked at Val, Val shrugs she honestly don't know about that box. Brenda then looked at Kelly and Brandon but got the same response. She sighs and patiently waited for Dylan.

"As you all know, I plan to turn this evening into an evening to remember, not just by me, or you" he look into Brenda's eyes "but for all of us" he smiled at everyone.

He went to open the box, it contains roses. He pulled up the roses out of the box and went around giving one to all the girls in the circle except Brenda. Valerie was the last one to receive a rose.

"Well ladies, that is for being a friend to Brenda, to us. You all have been a great part of our lives, whether we're dating or not. You all gave me threats at one point in our relationship.." he laughs "yeah I received a few threats especially when I wasn't being the good boyfriend" he turn serious and look at Cindy "Cindy, thank you so much for giving life to the only girl that owns my heart" Cindy smiled at him and nodded.

"Guys…" he then turn to his pals "you all have been a good friend to me, and to Brenda. I can't imagine our life without you all" he look at brandon "B, I know that you didn't want me to date your sister back then, but you gave me a chance, not just once but you kept on giving me a chance to prove my love for your sister. Thanks B…" brandon smiled at him and nodded "Jim, I know I'll never be good enough for you daughter, that she's always gonna be your little princess and that you wanted what's best for her, thank you. Thank you for trusting me with her"

The gang couldn't say anything, it was unlikely of Dylan to be this mushy, so nobody dare to speak, to tease or to laugh at him. Brenda was stunned by what's happening all of them seems to knows what's happening except her _I knew it! _She thought. Her tears were forming in her eyes, she's touch, flattered and nervous all at the same time.

He finally said it, he always wanted to thank everyone for being there for him and Brenda. He turns to Brenda who still couldn't believe what happened. "And as for you my girl…"

* * *

_ ok... i'm sorry i had to cut it here...:) reviews would make me post the next chapter...thanks for staying with me..- charms_


	8. Chapter 8

**this is a very short chapter, i just wanna write the proposal seperate from the other events of their vacation. i hope you like what i wrote.... and a big shout out for the readers out there....:)**

* * *

Brenda couldn't breathe that moment, she look around her friends and family, they were all smiling and have that fantasy look at their eyes. She took a deep breath and look at Dylan, their eyes met, and with just that one look, they understood each other. Dylan slowly signal somebody from a not so distant place from where they are and then a man carrying the biggest bouquet of blue roses, beautifully arranged and handed it to Dylan. 'Thanks' He uttered

The gang, Jim and Cindy, Iris, and Erica and Justin watched them in awe, the overflowing love from everyone is overwhelming.

Dylan went to Brenda, he lowered himself to invite Brenda to stand up, "these are for you…" he gently said as he handed the roses

"Thanks" Brenda almost whispered, not taking their eyes off of each other.

Dylan then guided Brenda to the center of everyone. "Dylan..." Brenda started but was cut off by Dylan "please Bren, let me do this for you…" and with that he snaps his fingers and smiled.

Valerie and Gina ushered everyone to get together at one side to make room for children. Dylan hired a local children choir for that evening, all 15 kids get into their places and smiled at Brenda, "they're adorable Dylan…" Brenda said wiping her tears

"Just wait Brenda… they have something for you…" Dylan said kissing her at her temple.

At Dylan's signal the choir begun to sing acapella:

_You are the one who makes me happy  
when everything else turns to grey_

Brenda never takes her eyes off of Dylan, she can't help but to cry, this all overwhelming and she didn't really expect any of this.

_Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings  
and sends me out into the day_

Dylan reaches out for that velvet box inside his pocket and smiled at her. Brenda look at the box and back to Dylan, she smiled at him

_You are the crowd that sits quiet  
Listening to me  
To all the mad sense I make  
You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How can anyone mean more to me  
Than you_

"Brenda, I know this is happening so fast, we just got back together… but I can't wait another day my bren.." he touches her cheeks wiping her tears "I did everything you told me, five years ago, and just like always, you were right about us, that we had to do that five-year gap for ourselves… and I will be forever thankful to you… for everything you have done for me… you never left my side… you're always there for me, and even if when we're apart from each other, you never fail to make me feel loved, you've given me strength after all that happened to me." Dylan said in tears as the choir continues singing in the background.

_  
Sorry if sometimes I look past you  
there's no one beyond your eyes  
inside my head the wheels are turning  
if sometimes I'm not so wise_

Its Brenda's turn to wipe out Dylan's tears as she listen to what he have to say "sorry Brenda… sorry for the pain I cause you… sorry for all the tears I brought to your eyes… sorry for not being strong before…" Dylan cried harder and couldn't put up the right words for Brenda to know how sorry he was. "I'm sorry I let you go… that is the biggest mistake I ever made Brenda… you were nothing but an angel sent for me and yet I hurt you…I'm sorry Brenda… I'm so sorry"

Brenda hugged him tight as tight as their body allows them. "It's ok, really… I forgave you a long time ago…" Brenda whispered into his ears

The gang and the rest of them had tears in their eyes, they really felt how sincere Dylan is and it's just so intense. This time the choir was just humming the song.

Dylan slowly knelt down on his knees and held Brenda's hand. "Brenda you are my soul mate, my better half, I am happiest when I'm at your side… your eyes… those smiles… I love everything about you… your family, even your stubbornness..." Dylan laughs a little "just like you accepted my whole personality… I adore you Brenda… and here we are surrounded by the people we both love and cared about, I want them to be here and be part of this" Dylan opened the box and took the ring "would you grow old with me Brenda? Would you marry me?" he finally ask her

Brenda wanted to scream yes but contain herself, she close her eyes to let everything sink in and said "yes Dylan… I would marry you in a heart beat" she replied as Dylan's smile grew wider and put the ring on her finger.

Dylan got up and kissed Brenda passionately not caring about the people around them. Brandon was the first one to react by clapping his hands, after few seconds he was joined by everyone.

And the choir sings the last stanza, as Dylan and Brenda hug each other.

_You are my heart and my soul my inspiration,  
Just like the old love song goes _

_You are one of the few things worth remembering  
and since its all true  
How can anyone mean more to me  
than you _

After the song ended, Iris, Jim and Cindy went to congratulate them "we're so proud of you son…" Iris said hugging him "congratulation to both of you" this time she hugs Brenda.

"Daddy..." Brenda went to her dad and hug him "thank you so much" Brenda cried over Jim's shoulder "you both deserve this Brenda…and I'm really happy for you… congratulation baby…" Jim replied as they broke apart Jim gave Dylan a fatherly hug too "take care of her, son"

"Will do... and thank you so much Jim… for everything else…thank you"

Both Dylan and Brenda face Cindy this time, both were grateful to Cindy for her undying support and unconditional love for both of them, Cindy was crying the whole time, they both envelop her into a three way hug "thank you" they said in unison

"I love you both…" was all Cindy could reply

Valerie went next "OMG, you're engage now… who would have thought?" Val said laughing, she receive Brenda's infamous look in return "I'm kidding, you know that I'm happy for you…I really am… come here…" Val hug him tight "I love you Brenda… I'm really happy for you… you deserve this…"

"Thank you Val, I really can't say anything now because I'm still in shock…but thanks for everything… you're truly is my best friend…"

"Kids..." Brandon called out as he runs towards them "you two better be happy and live happily ever after ok…?" Brandon said to lighten up the mood.

Then the whole gang went to hug and kiss and congratulate the newly engage couple.

"So are you ready for more?" Donna asked Brenda

"What?" Brenda ask looking at Dylan who just smiled at her

"Just follow Dylan… and enjoy…" Andrea said smiling at her, they all knew Brenda hates surprises.

"Ready?" Dylan asked

"As ready as I can be…" Brenda said, and she faced her family and friends once again "thank you guys…. Thanks for everything…"

The rest of them watch Dylan and Brenda to walk away from them, they all knew what's in store for Brenda and they knew she would love it. They all decided to wrap the party up and head to Iris house to get some rest.

"Dylan…" Brenda said as they were walking down the beach shore, "thank you for what you've done… it's really nice…and I love it… the speech, the song, my ring… everything… its perfect…"

"Well I'm glad you said yes…" Dylan said

"Of course I'll say yes… you're the only one I wanted to spend my whole life with"

"Glad to hear that… c'mon we're here" they reach a spot where Donna and the girls put a blanket with a bottle of whine and glasses.

Brenda smiled at the note saying 'wine by the shore for the newly engage couple…'

Brenda got the glasses while Dylan opens the wine, "this is so nice I love the sea breeze" she said

Dylan went behind Brenda to let her rest against him as they talk about what happened and their future together.

"One last touch…" Dylan said "5…4…3…2…1…" with that a firework display were seen above the sky.

"Oh, I love you Dylan…" Brenda said as she kisses Dylan and they both watch the sky light up with fireworks.

_awww... i sooo love dylan there... A for effort and a million points for the surprises...:) so what do you think guys? please review....-charms_


End file.
